


You Can Be My Whole World, If I Can Be Your Satellite

by FlamingFlyingV



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Spoilers for Ch4, no beta we die like King Fenris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlyingV/pseuds/FlamingFlyingV
Summary: Things were left unsaid after Cursa(Andromedatober Day 4: June)
Relationships: Juniper "June" Nyux/Traveler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	You Can Be My Whole World, If I Can Be Your Satellite

Whoever put the coffee container on the top shelf was officially on my shit list.

It was probably the captain.

Maybe Damon.

Okay, there were a couple of options as to who it could have been, but it was definitely no one short like me.

My ‘I can’t sleep so I might as well do something’ coffee trip to the kitchen somehow became Local Royal Stowaway Climbs Cabinets Like Raccoon.

The metal counter top was killing my knees, but I had at least gotten the bag of sugar and the filters had fallen to the floor with a nudge. The actual coffee container, however, stood proudly on the shelf. If it could mock me, it would be doing so in Calderon's voice. I would need to at least lift one leg up to get enough leverage to get it but I was afraid to due to my knees going numb.

The things I put myself through for coffee.

Going against my best judgement, I tried lifting my left leg. Despite the fact that I was absolutely not confident in its ability to hold me up, I tried standing up more and made a reach for the mocking red container. Sure enough, my balance started to fail.

This was it. This was how I went out. I didn’t even get to meet Lizzie. Goodbye Seleota. It’s been real.

What I could remember of my life had just begun to flash before my eyes as my back longed to have contact with the floor. Instead, it made contact with a familiar pair of arms.

"Don't worry. I’ve got you." The soft tone he used caused the flutter in my chest to make itself known again. It wasn’t hard for his presence to do to me anymore.

I looked up at my usual savior and chuckled, mostly to stave off the embarrassment. “Nice catch.”

The unexpected call back got a genuine laugh out of him.“Really?” 

"We've got to stop meeting like this." I could feel the flush forming on my face. There was something about the gunslinger that had gotten me flustered from the moment I woke up and had only gotten worse over time. Our interactions in Oppo's club on Nos Vega, our laundry misadventure during the Festival of Valen, the quick blink and you miss them remarks he almost seemed to make sure only I heard, and the now two near kisses.

I mean, that and June was still a very nice guy. And nice to look at. Ugh. Xandra you're a mess.

"Whatever you say. I personally think it's worked out so far." he replied, returning the warmth in his smile as he helped me get my footing back on the floor. It wasn't until then that I noticed his face was just as red as mine probably was. Our hands lingering together a bit longer than intended. "Were you going to make some coffee?"

"I was planning on it," I said, throwing an annoyed gesture towards the top shelf. "But I think someone was offended that I made it better."

June playfully rolled his eyes. He simply reached out, not even a hint of struggle, and took the container from its' perch. Victory!

“Thank you! For this, and you know, catching me.” He chuckled softly as I quickly turned to the coffee maker. My fingers brushed against a piece of paper that seemed to be tapped to the side of the container. Turning it over in curiosity I found a drawing of what appeared to be someone holding a knife at a very smug cat.

Bash. He did this. I began to plot my revenge as I pressed the brew button.

"Anytime. Just let me know the next time someone tries to sabotage the coffee and I'll help." He nudged me gently. "I can't promise I'll always be here to save you from falling off the counter."

"I mean, I wouldn't mind if you were." I shyly retorted, nudging him back. “You like yours black, right?”

A strange look crossed his face as his smile fell. Confused, yet, sad? “What?”

“Sorry! Your coffee. I’ve just noticed you never add anything to it.” I sputtered, fearing I overstepped.

“Yeah, I do. Just, thank you.” Maybe he was just surprised that I remembered to begin with? With the way he had reacted to compliments and praise from me before, it was possible that was the case.

Trying to break the air of tension that had formed around us, I asked "So what brings you to the kitchen so late?"

A hand reached up to rub the back of his neck sheepishly "Honestly? I was coming to find you."

"Oh?"

"About walking out of the briefing. I meant to talk to you earlier, but I-uh, I needed a moment to myself."

I turned to face him, setting the two mugs I had grabbed for us on the counter Grey eyes averting mine in embarrassment and fiddling with the bracelets on his right wrist. "June, you don't have to apologize to me. Getting overwhelmed is a completely valid reaction to, well, everything going on at the moment." I chuckled at my own misfortune, reaching out to place my hand over his. "Believe me, being overwhelmed is like my default state of being at the moment."

"Guess that makes two of us." he replied with a twitch of a smile that quickly went away. "Thank you for understanding, but that wasn't what I wanted to talk about. But, uh," I unconsciously tilted my head in question. His warm hands moved to cup mine between them. "Would it be okay to talk in your room? You can still go ahead and make the coffee, I just don't feel comfortable talking about it out here."

\-----

The gunslinger was no stranger to my room. Despite this fact, the flush of his skin that had appeared in the kitchen was ever present on his tanned skin. "Oh, did Ryona give you one of her plants?" he asked, probably not intending to change the subject.

As I walked past to my bed,I smiled at the ivy plant that had made its home on my shelves among the various doodles Bash had left on my door. "Yeah. She said a little flora would liven the place up. She was right." turning back to June, I asked "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Taking a deep breath, he began "I know it's really not my place to ask, but" his tic of playing with his bracelet resurfaced. "You and... Serif."

The involuntary wince that went through me was surely visible. "Oh."

"Do you still have feelings for him? Is that why-"

"No." I stated. With it, it felt like part of the crushing weight that had been on my chest for nearly two months finally lightened. "Whatever I felt for him before, it's no longer there. I promise." Beside me, June exhaled in relief. I nudged him gently again like I had in the kitchen. "I didn't take you for the jealous type."

A nudge in response. "I'm not."

Another nudge. "The bulkhead in the bridge says otherwise."

Nudge and chuckle "So you did notice that. That was more anger than anything. Anger at what he did to you."

A silent pause fell between us, save for the sound of the clinking metal of his bracelet. It was fully broken when I quietly said "Thank you. Thank you for caring so much about me."

"I meant it back on Nos Vega." he spoke, grey meeting hazel with an emotion that only made the tightness in my chest grow. "As long as I'm around, nothing is going to hurt you."

I crossed the space between us to wrap my arms around him. There was no hesitation this time as he tightly returned the embrace. "I want to protect you too." I whispered "I'm not sure how I can, but I want to."

He trembled around me, opting to rest his head in the crook of my shoulder. Just as he did the night before. "I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I don't."

Just like before, our foreheads touched. Breaths being shared. My fingers finding purchase in the fabric of his shirt as he held me closer.

There were no K'merii or cargo doors opening to interrupt this time. Just the stowaway that turned out to be royalty and the gunslinger that saved her life.

Our lips finally met.

First sweetly. Softly. As if scared to push whatever was between us too far.

The next deeper. Affirming what feelings the other had were truly there.

Asking permission, his tongue ran across my bottom lip. I gave in. My hands found their way to his tawny locks.

The thoughts that kept me constant company were so much quieter while I was in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> My last two fics were heavy, but damnit June deserves the world
> 
> Thanks again for reading! :D
> 
> ~~(also if you get the title reference please don't judge they're my favorite band and I'm soft for space puns)~~


End file.
